


Dave and Karkat's knotty romp through ass valley

by paradoxmachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Troll Genitalia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Come Inflation, Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, Knotting, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxmachine/pseuds/paradoxmachine
Summary: Dave and Karkat like to kiss and are in love. (feat: Karkat's alien penis in Dave's human butthole.)It's PWP, I don't gotta explain shit. They hold hands at one point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a [confusing diagram [NSFW]](http://i.imgur.com/WXkgcCY.png) of a fresh new headcanon if the vague descriptions in-text aren't baffling enough for you. Think "pinecone" meets "pomegranate seeds." Right color, even. Enjoy.

They'd talked about it before, as a hypothetical thing. As a fantasy, or a curiosity, or a 'wouldn't it be nice, if-' sort of thing that may or may not ever actually happen. Honestly, Dave was surprised Karkat wasn't tired of him bringing it up by now. He wondered what Karkat would think if he knew just how often he was thinking about it without ever saying so. It wasn't every time they fooled around, but looking at Karkat's bulge, feeling it in his hands, it was so hard not to imagine what it would feel like to have it inside him.

So when Karkat broke their kiss and leaned back to look him in the eye, one hand on his cheek, the other tightly squeezing his own, and whispered in his scratchy voice that couldn't help but project no matter how low he dropped it, "Do you still want to make love with my bulge in you?" Dave realized two things simultaneously. The first was that of course Karkat already knew; Karkat read him like a well-worn smutty romance novel. He imagined the page labelled 'Dave's deepest sexual desires' to be dog eared and marked up with color-coded highlighting, and enough notes in the margin to be its own chapter.

The second he was less certain on, but if the look in Karkat's eyes was anything to go by, then there was no doubt about it. Karkat had been thinking about it just as often, wanted it just as badly. He phrased it as a question, but what it really was was an offer, and... Dave didn't know what to think about that. His eyes went wide and a fresh heat rushed to his groin, the burning cheeks betraying any chance at subtlety.

"Sure, I guess," Dave said, shifting beneath him to relieve the pressure of Karkat's thigh tucked between his legs. "Yeah, I've thought about it. Why?"  
Obviously, he knew why. They were both dressed down to their underwear and caught in a tangle of limbs, both sporting fresh marks from each other's lips and teeth on their necks. It wasn't like this was casual conversation. The thing was, though, it had only ever been a hypothetical. He wasn't sure he was ready for it to be a real, could-actually-happen-tonight sort of thing.

Karkat shifted off of him slightly to give him room to breathe. Without his shades on, Dave's expressions read like a neon sign. He'd been hoping the offer would excite him, not terrify him, but he'd never completely understood all the human's quirks and inhibitions. He got it well enough in theory, because they'd devoted hours on end at this point just to talking about things human males did and did not do together and why. It was just hard to pin down the specifics of what would make Dave retreat back into his shell at any given time.

It wasn't like he didn't have his own inhibitions about it as well. Back on Alternia, the act Dave referred to as 'fucking' was so deep in the black quadrant Karkat never would have considered it with a normal partner. But Dave wasn't a normal partner, and most aspects of their relationship were as far from black as they came. That, in and of itself, should have put him off the act entirely, leaving Dave's desire an eternal what-if.

But... it didn't. There was something exciting about the way it defied quadrant boarders to even consider it. It was wrong to think about pushing Dave's face into the sheets and thrusting into him the way they did in human films. It wasn't black when he thought about it. It wasn't any quadrant, it was just human, alien. He wanted that. He wanted Dave.

But not as much as he wanted Dave to feel comfortable and safe. Karkat rolled off of him and curled his body around his torso, running his fingers soothingly through Dave's hair. He pressed more kisses to his neck and shoulder, letting his fingertips trace over his skin, keeping him stimulated, interested, but never pressing for anything further.

"I was thinking of how we could do it for real," Karkat said slowly. "If we took a long time to get you ready first. Obviously we wouldn't have to go all the way with it, if you changed your mind before it was in we could stop and finish up some other way."  
"Yeah," said Dave, with a breath of a laugh. "There's the fuckin' catch though, right? Once it's in there's no backsies, it's a one-way ticket to fuck city with no rest stops along the way."

Karkat let his hand linger on Dave's neck, feeling his pulse pounding wildly against his fingers. He pulled Dave into another kiss, wrapping an arm around him to pull him close to his chest.

"I'd do anything to keep from hurting you," Karkat promised. "If it's in and it's too much, I'll stay perfectly still and think about dead lusii until the swelling goes down."  
Dave snorted and shook his head. "I guess that does make me feel a little better."

The truth of the matter was, that wasn't even the part that had Dave nervous. On the contrary, a no-stops tour of bulgetropolis sounded pretty alright to him. He didn't even mind the size; he was practically a connoisseur of alchemized toys at this point. He could handle big, and he could handle no going back because he did trust Karkat not to hurt him.

He just didn't know if he could handle the implications of a real, living person fucking his ass.

Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist, his hands sliding slowly down his back and into his underwear to squeeze his ass and press him back against him. He held Karkat's gaze with a fierce determination, grinding his hips against the damp patch on the front of his boxers.

"Tell me you love me," Dave said, breath hot on Karkat's neck.

"I love you," Karkat said immediately, but that didn't feel like enough. He kissed Dave firmly on the lips, pressing him back onto his back and punctuating his statements with slow, rolling movements on his hips. "I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life. I can't stop thinking about you whenever we're apart. No one else has ever meant as much to me as you do. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you're my best friend, my everything, you fill every quadrant and so much more. I love you, Dave."

Dave pulled him into another kiss, sucking eagerly at his lips and tongue. His body arched up into every roll of his hips, and his hands worked with a fresh desperation to get the both of them undressed. First himself, and then Karkat. He reached between them to press Karkat's swelling bulge flush against his cock.

"I love you, too," Dave said, sounding more confident now but no less flustered. "Fuck, okay. If you're really okay with trying- I mean, I know I'm shit at going full kismesis-"  
"No," said Karkat. He paused, and then elaborated, "Uh, no, you don't have to do that. I told you, I want to make love to you. The way humans do it. I don't want to do it pitch."  
"You know, nobody actually says make love?" Dave said, but he was smiling. "That's not really a human thing, just a bad writing in shitty movies thing. And a Karkat thing, which I'm hella down with, don't get me wrong. I'm just sayin', it takes a special guy to make getting knotted like a dog sound romantic."

"Please don't compare me to earthbeasts, Dave, we've talked about this," Karkat mumbled, but he kissed him again and nipped softly at his bottom lip.  
"Knot my gay ass doggy style," Dave said, but he was barely able to finish the sentence before collapsing into a fit of giggles.   
"Don't call it that!" Karkat said with an exaggerated grimace.   
"If the knot fits," said Dave.  
"Dave!" snapped Karkat, with all the ferocity of a mewling kitten.

Dave squeezed firmly at his bulge to distract him while he tried to recompose himself. Karkat's snarl dissipated into an unvoiced moan, eyes shut, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Dave ran his hand up and down its bumpy length. It wasn't much longer than his own dick but even now when it was only half-filled, the beads that made up its textured surface made it much girthier.

Dave shifted his fingers to work just Karkat's bulge now, feeling warm genetic material flood over his fingers with every pass of his hand from base to tip. This time Karkat's moan came out loud and unmuffled, loud enough that if Dave wasn't used to it he might have flinched.

"I want you to make love to me, Karkat," Dave said, fighting to keep his voice even. "I want you to fill me up with your bulge and fuck me senseless. Lovingly. With love."  
"Stop touching me, then," Karkat said, "or I'll swell too big and it won't fit."  
Dave gave a reluctant grumble but moved his hand to Karkat's waist instead, leaving a smear of red over his ashen skin. Karkat kissed him softly, fingers pulling at his hair.

Karkat leaned back slightly and cast a conspiratorial glance at Dave's bedside table.  
"Where," Karkat said, followed by a mumble that Dave couldn't seem to make out.  
"What?" said Dave.  
Karkat paused to take a deep breath, glancing away from him. "I said where do you-" another string of mumbles.  
Dave stared at him, nonplussed. "Bro, just spit it out."  
"WHERE do you keep your LUBE!?" Karkat shouted, covering his face.

Dave winced for real this time. He held out a hand and closed his eyes, then reached to rub at his temple demonstratively.  
"Bottom drawer," he said awkwardly. "Er. If you find anything weird in there, I probably just got bored once, it's not like a kink thing. Unless it is."  
"I'm not even going to ask," Karkat said, giving him a dubious sideways glance as he crawled off of him to rifle through the drawer. He found a large tube of it mercifully quickly, and didn't pause to inspect the drawer for whatever thing (or things) Dave was alluding to. Tonight was going to be exciting enough without bringing any weird toys into the mix.

Dave spread his legs invitingly as Karkat scooted back toward him, and Karkat had to pause and take a moment just to look at him. Skin flushed, spread out on his back, red eyes half-lidded and focused only on him. It was the smile on his face that really drove him crazy. Mild, contented. He didn't look nervous anymore. Maybe it was the talking that had done it, or the joking around. Either way, comfortably relaxed and uncomfortably aroused was a good look for him.

"Hey," said Dave, reaching out to take Karkat by the hand. "I, um... I dunno how this is gonna go, but I love you either way, okay? If it doesn't work out, that's fine. We can try again another time, or not, just, don't beat yourself up about it cuz when it comes down to it, you're what I want. You make me happy, no matter how we do it."  
Karkat took a deep breath, and let it out in a shaky sigh. He squeezed Dave's hand.  
"Yeah," he said. "I'll make you feel good. Just relax and let me take care of you."

Dave pulled Karkat's hand to his lips and gave it a quick kiss before letting it slip away. He adjusted himself on the bed again, legs spread even wider, hips arched up, watching Karkat with a passive expectancy. Karkat opened the tube and squeezed a little onto two fingers, rubbing it between them to warm it up before reaching to press them gently against his hole.

"Fuck, I can't wait to feel you inside me," Dave said, licking his lips idly while Karkat massaged along the outer muscle and up his perineum. "For humans they say it's like, uh. Like two people becoming one?"  
Karkat appreciated that he was trying to go along with his brand of romanticism, even if it came out clunky and awkward. He added more lube to his fingers, pressing one of them right against his entrance and bouncing just the tip against it.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you forget your own name," Karkat said, shifting gears.  
"Uh, wow," said Dave.  
"Too much?"  
"Just enough," Dave reassured him. "If you can live up to your promises."  
Karkat pressed the tip of his finger inside him, easing it in slowly all the way to the last knuckle. For a moment Dave stopped breathing, and when he started again it was quicker, more urgent.

"Still okay?" Karkat asked, holding still. This wasn't the first time they'd done this, but knowing where the night was leading, Karkat wanted to take everything slow and careful.  
"Still okay," Dave reassured him, nodding against the pillows. "Fuck, man, you take way more time doing this than I ever do. I'm like, one finger, two finger, three finger, dildo. But the way you do it, it feels... it's really nice."

Karkat snorted.  
“The difference is, you can feel your own body,” he said, shaking his head. “Meanwhile I’m still not convinced you won’t fall apart like soggy cardboard if I nudge you the wrong way.”  
“It’s- it’s more than that, though,” Dave said, closing his eyes as a second finger slid in, feeling Karkat searching along his inner walls with slick, careful movements. “I think you’d do the same shit even if you were a human or I was a troll. It’s not even just me, either, you’re so careful with other people. You big fuckin’ soft-ohjesus.”

Dave’s body tightened around Karkat’s fingers and his hips jerked up, forcing them deeper into him. Karkat glared to cover up his fluster and curled his fingers almost viciously into that spot.  
“I’ll shut up, bring back gentle Karkat,” Dave keened, clutching at the sheets.  
Karkat stared him down while he worked his fingers inside of him with a gentle pressure on his prostate, rubbing it in slow, even strokes. But his expression quickly faded from flustered scorn to deep concentration and Dave, with his eyes closed, didn’t notice or care either way.

Dave’s mind had drained of everything but the feeling of pleasure Karkat was coaxing out of his lower body. He tried to stay still, but in next to no time at all he could feel his legs begin to quiver, and every time Karkat pressed in just right, his spine curled to raise his hips off the bed. His lips parted, his eyelashes fluttered, and it took everything he had to keep from moaning like a bad porno.

“Relax,” Karkat said, and Dave opened his eyes, looking momentarily dazed like he hadn’t expected to hear Karkat’s voice.  
“I’m relaxed,” Dave said, spreading his legs a little wider.  
Karkat reached up to stroke the soft fuzz on Dave’s chest, shooting him a patient, if slightly patronized look.  
“I’m two digits deep in your nook, Dave,” he said, scissoring his fingers lightly in demonstration. “I can feel how relaxed you aren’t.”  
“What, my asshole’s a mood ring, now?” Dave said, but he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Karkat’s fingers kept moving, slowly and gently stretching him open. Finally he pulled them out to apply more lube.

“I’m not dignifying that with a response,” Karkat said, holding three fingers together in a point and working his tight hole slowly open. Dave was silenced by the need to actually focus on relaxing; three fingers was enough to feel a real stretch when his fingers spread apart, and if Karkat wasn’t being so agonizingly careful it could have been uncomfortable. As it was? He was getting antsy to get to the good part. Any other day he’d let Karkat milk his prostate for hours, but today was alien-dick-in-butt day, and he wanted to get to the celebrations.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Karkat asked. He was still gently stroking Dave’s chest, subconsciously guiding the rise and fall of his breathing.  
“Kaarrkat,” Dave said, dragging out the sound. “Every atom in my body is going to fall apart if you don’t stick your dick inside me to re-magnetize them.”  
“What?” said Karkat.  
“You heard me,” said Dave. “You gotta fuck my atoms into place, the nuclei are dissolving from how okay I am with this.”  
“You’re babbling nonsense,” said Karkat.  
“I’m losing body mass every second we’re not rutting like rabbits in heat,” Dave insisted. “I’m stretched, I’m ready, let’s do this thing.”

Karkat shifted down onto his knees, bouncing his fingers in deeper with every pass and wriggling them gently to stretch him wider.  
“You get whiny when you’re horny,” Karkat said, lowering his head to his belly to kiss a cold trail down below his navel. He licked a drip of pre from his skin, following it up to the slowly oozing head of his cock. “Will this help you relax?”  
Dave watched with wide eyes as Karkat sucked the pre from his tip, his lips only barely making contact with the head of his cock.

“Um,” said Dave. He reached to run his fingers through his hair, as if lazily considering, but his voice had jumped to a higher tone from just that single word. “Yeah, okay. My atoms are chill with that idea.”  
“Yeah, I’ll bet they are,” Karkat murmured, rolling his eyes. “Surprise, Dave Strider’s entire physical make-up feels-” he raised his free hand to make quotation marks, “-okay about getting a blowjob. The universe as a collective is shocked and appalled.”  
“If you’re gonna get spicy about it we can sixty-nine,” Dave offered.

Karkat seemed to consider for just a split second too long, before hurriedly busying himself by taking half of Dave’s cock into his mouth in one well-practiced motion. He gave a low hum around it while his tongue swiveled wet and warm around the length of his shaft. Dave covered his mouth to stifle a moan, his eyes rolling closed again, his head tilting back into the pillow, neck arched and throat on display.

Karkat made another appreciative sound around him, dragging his head up slowly before bobbing back down. He matched the thrust of his fingers to the up and down motion of his head, teasing more moans from Dave’s throat by letting his fingers, on rare occasion, angle slightly to brush flat against his weak spot. He didn’t want to make him cum, just keep him occupied until he was satisfied he was ready for it.

“Oh, please, Karkat...” Dave whined. He was making it difficult. “Oh gh-god, oh fuck, oh jesus, fucking- please, just... ahhh...”  
Karkat bobbed his head low, as deep as he could take him at this angle, and he swallowed once, twice, before pulling up. A thin trail of saliva broke from the tip of his tongue when he closed his mouth.

“You’re really sure you’re sure?” Karkat said, still nestled between Dave’s thighs.  
“Karkat- yes,” Dave said, sounding both breathless and impatient. “I’m really, really sure I need you to fuck me like, yesterday. Please.”  
“You’re the time traveler, Dave,” Karkat said, drawing his fingers out of him and looking down at his slightly gaping hole with uncertainty. His bulge had started to drip its own stream of cherry-colored lubricant, but he still wasn’t convinced without a shred of doubt that a human’s body could hold him once he was at his full size. At full arousal, the base of his bulge would be nearly the size of his fist.

“You know what I meant,” Dave groaned. “Now get up here and- kiss me, right now, please.”  
He sat up slightly, hooking his arms under Karkat’s armpits and half-hauling him up on top of him. Karkat wiped his hands on the sheet, and then ran his fingers through Dave’s hair while he kissed him, just like he wanted him to. Soft and slow and deep, his tongue twisting around Dave’s with the taste of his pre still lingering in his mouth. Karkat rolled his hips sharply against Dave’s, smearing his stomach with evidence of his own deep need and desperation.

“Last chance to back out, are you one-hundred-percent-”  
“Yes,” Dave practically moaned. “Make love to me with your sexy alien meat stick.”  
Karkat kissed Dave again just to shut him up, and reached down to line himself up with Dave’s entrance.

Spending so much time on Dave without touching himself had made him hyper-sensitive, and at first all he could do was run his fingers slowly up and down the swollen ruby-red buds that made up his shaft. Karkat wrapped his hand around his bulge and squeezed gently, relieving some of the tension in a trickle of red that dripped from his fingers like squeezing an over-ripe berry.

"You okay?" Dave said quickly, noticing Karkat hesitate and hearing the breath of a whimper.  
"I'll be fucking fantastic if this works," Karkat mumbled, tucking himself between Dave's cheeks and giving a gentle thrust to push the tapered tip of his bulge inside him. Dave reached for Karkat's hand like he'd fallen off a cliff and gripped it just as tightly as if he'd plummet to his death if their fingers slipped.

"Dave?" said Karkat, staying very still.  
"I'm okay," said Dave. And he was. All in all, the tip of Karkat's bulge was far thinner than his fingers. But the texture was so different, he could feel every bump as they pressed inside him, and Karkat's heat at his entrance was... overwhelming. In a good way, he was pretty sure. "Keep holding my hand, I'll tell you if it's too much."

Karkat looked a little uncertain, a little bit scared that Dave wouldn't know his own limits, or that he'd push himself past them to try and prove something, maybe to Karkat, maybe just to himself. But... He had to trust Dave with this. He wanted this, they both did, and if he spent the whole time second-guessing him it would ruin it for both of them.

Karkat drew Dave into another kiss, one hand stroking his hip, the other squeezing his hand. He rolled his hips forward, seeing just how much Dave could take before he started to stretch again. The slide was easy, there was more than enough lube, but once he was about half way inside him Dave's grip on his hand clutched even tighter, and he paused to let him breathe.

"Fuck..." Karkat panted, flush in the face. "Sweet globe-blistering bulge vines, you're so... this feels..."  
"Yeah," Dave sighed back, wrapping his other arm around his middle and burying his face in the crook of Karkat's neck. "I'm so glad we're doing this. Keep going."  
Karkat kissed the side of Dave's head, spreading him wide with his hand. He pulled out a little before thrusting in deeper, slowly, half an inch at a time. Dave felt every bead pulling him open, felt them sliding against his entrance and moving in deeper. It was different from any toy he'd ever used, Karkat's bulge felt so warm and alive.

It was Karkat, that was the best part. It was Karkat getting to use him like this, getting to feel him like this. It was Karkat inside him and moving. Dave gave a quiet whine that wasn't quite a moan, half from pleasure, half from the feel of himself stretching wider and wider. He had a moment of doubt- if he felt like this now, could he really fit Karkat at his full size?

...If not, Karkat would stop. If not, Karkat would do everything he could not to hurt him.  
Dave needed to try this. But he would do his best, for Karkat's sake, not to hurt himself, either.

"Stop- stop there," Dave panted, curling his arm around Karkat's back and clinging to him, fingers curled into his grey skin. "I'm okay, I just need- a moment."  
Karkat didn't just stop there, he pulled out a little, and Dave felt a visceral relief in the way his body immediately relaxed as soon as he wasn't thinking about it. Karkat kept moving very slightly, rolling his hips at his entrance to keep a steady friction because now, with the pressure of Dave's body tight around him, it actually hurt to stop moving completely.

Karkat pressed his thumb flat against Dave's perineum, helping Dave's body to little by little adjust to the bulge nearly sheathed inside of him. He bit his lip, watching Dave's face carefully. His expression was intense but oddly serene, not at all like he was in pain or talking himself into moving on even though he wasn't ready for it. Karkat kissed Dave's sweaty cheek, doing everything he could not to betray how hard it was to stay still.

Dave grinned and tilted his head up and trace his tongue over Karkat's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth with a wet sucking sound.  
"You look fucking amazing right now," Dave said. He stroked the smooth skin of Karkat's back, fingers trembling against his skin. "I want you to want me this bad all the time."  
"You'd never get out of bed," Karkat panted heavily. The look in his eyes was almost predatory, red and yellow eyes glazed over with desire. "I'd have you against the wall every time you stood up."  
"Still not seeing a downside here," Dave teased. He pressed against Karkat's lower back, urging him on. "-More, I need... Fuck, you're big, but I need it all."

Karkat's need was so strong now that he almost lost his composure- almost, but not quite. He started moving again just as slowly, just as steadily, taking in deep, heaving breaths from the strain.  
"Karkat..." Dave panted, clutching his hand so tightly it hurt. "I love you, Karkat. I love you."  
"Love- love you, too," Karkat forced out, words broken and stilted. He gave a deep groan and thrust the last half inch of his bulge into Dave's body, feeling his hole close tight around the short, narrow length at its base. Dave cried out just from that small thrust, feeling like he might cum then and there and waste all the build-up spent getting here.

"Okay?" Karkat managed to choke out, though his whole body was screaming at him to fuck Dave senseless right now and screw the consequences.  
"Incredibly fucking okay!" Dave gasped, clutching at Karkat to pull him into a kiss that almost missed entirely and was more tooth than anything. "Fuck me right now, right fuckin' now-"  
Karkat didn't need telling twice. One hand still tight in Dave's, the other braced against the sheets, his thrusts started small and deep, hips jerking with frantic clumsiness. Dave's whole body arched into it, his spine curling, his head falling back. Karkat's teeth were on his throat in an instant, peppering his neck with bruising kisses.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck-" was all Dave could say, overwhelmed by Karkat's passion and the intensity of this new pleasure. "Oh fuck, oh, fuck, Karkat."  
"I love you," Karkat said, and it was only the choked tone of his voice that alerted Dave to the tears in his eyes.  
"Love you too," Dave said, ruffling his hair. "Fuck-... Fuck... Ahhh...!"  
He tried to say more, but the words wouldn't come, interrupted over and over again by moans that the fear of death couldn't have held back.

Karkat pulled back further to thrust in harder, feeling the still-swelling nubs at the base of his bulge catch at Dave's entrance both going in and coming out. It wouldn't be long now and they wouldn't be able to come back out at all, locked deep inside Dave's body.  
Dave's nails curled into Karkat's back, but Karkat hardly noticed it, and he didn't think Dave noticed at all. Dave was lost in a seemingly unending pleasure, his body locked rigidly into place where Karkat's bulge could slide deepest, the textured nubs rubbing over his prostate near-constantly. His mouth was open and his head tilted awkwardly to the side on his pillow. Drool beaded at the corner of his mouth, unnoticed.

"Dave... Dave..." Karkat panted, knuckles white from gripping his hand so tightly. He pulled back and felt the knot catch- so did Dave.  
"Oh, god, it's really-" Dave said.

And then his whole body tensed and he came, his mind glazed over in a haze of pleasure that lasted seconds but felt like an eternity. The orgasm was so good it took him several more seconds after that to realize how he'd fucked up.

He opened his eyes again to see Karkat still curled above him, stock still and quivering with the effort it took to stop now. Dave almost laughed- in fact, he would have laughed, if he didn't know how badly that would fuck Karkat up. It wasn't funny, it was awful to see Karkat struggling, even worse knowing it was entirely his fault. But he was half delirious from the force of his orgasm.

"Uh, how close are you?" Dave said, feeling guiltier the more Karkat trembled.  
"Idon'tknow," Karkat said, so quickly it came out as one word.  
"What do we do now?" said Dave, but the only thing Karkat gave in response was a high, chirring whine.  
Dave gave a single breathy laugh, and rolled his hips up onto his bulge. He felt a sharp, slightly unpleasant jolt curl in his stomach and up his spine, and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Keep moving," Dave said, but Karkat shook his head. Dave pulled his hips back to where the knot caught firmly at his entrance, and then slammed them forcefully as he could back against Karkat's body, making both of them gasp. "Don't stop, keep going."  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Dave," Karkat insisted.  
"It doesn't hurt," said Dave. "It just feels like... a lot. It feels... it's too much, but it's sort of good, too."  
"It's fine, Dave," Karkat whined, sweat dripping from his brow. "We can cuddle until the swelling goes down."  
"Karkat." Finally he let go of Karkat's hand, so that he could put both hands on his cheeks and look him right in the eye. "Please. If it's too much, I'll tell you. I want this."

Karkat kissed him, and it was with a raw, intense heat. He had never needed anything more than this. If Dave hadn't been begging him like that, if he'd had more presence of mind to think about it, maybe he wouldn’t have taken the risk- but he needed this, and Dave wanted it, too. Karkat started moving again with wild abandon, surrendering himself to the whims of his body. Dave's body arched up sharply again. His legs hooked around Karkat's waist, and Karkat grabbed his hips to steady him, fucking him deep.

Dave felt so full with all of Karkat's bulge inside him. So full, and the way it rubbed against his prostate was too much right now. More cum dribbled from the head of his half-flaccid cock. All he could do now was breathe. Breathe, and try to ride through the intensity of these feelings.

"Dave, I love you," Karkat said, voice very nearly pleading. "I love you, this feels... it feels... Dave, I can't describe..."  
"Don't stop," Dave said, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. It was hard to think at all when every thrust seemed to reach up into the very core of him and demand pleasure from every cell in his body. "Karkat... Karkat...."  
Karkat was lulled by the steady feel of pounding into him, the wet, rhythmic thwack of skin against skin. He moaned and bucked and listened to Dave pant and sigh and moan in response.

Dave lost track of time, but as time went on, the feelings inside him started to shift- from too much, to just enough. Still rough and intense, but no longer so sharp, so almost, not-quite unpleasant. Once again it felt completely different from anything he'd ever felt before, but not so different he couldn't recognize it for what it was.

"Karkat- Karkat- Karkat I'm gonna-"  
Karkat interrupted him with his own moan, and Dave felt a rush of fluids seep inside of him. He clutched Karkat's shoulders with both hands.  
"Karkat-" Dave said, nearly shouting, "Don't stop, don't stop, I'm gonna cum again, I fuckin-"  
Karkat just nodded and clutched his hips harder, thrusting roughly into him and forcing his seed in deeper. Dave's lips were spread wide in a silent moan, and Karkat felt him stiffen, felt him tremble. Then the moan came, a high whine, and Dave collapsed limblessly down into the sheets.   
"Fuck, I'm not even hard, and I-" Dave mumbled, but that was as far as he could follow the thought. He wasn't about to question it, not when he could still feel the pleasure of it buzzing in his lips and fingers and toes. He could still feel Karkat’s bulge throbbing inside of him, emptying all of his seed deep into his body. Half a bucket full, Dave thought. The thought seemed to come from far away, like an echo, or something remembered from a dream. It was hard to think of anything but heat and numbing pleasure and Karkat’s breath against his sweaty skin.

Karkat, still knotted inside him, curled himself around Dave as best he could. He felt more exhausted now than he ever had before in his life, and that was counting the several weeks he hadn't slept during the trolls' session. And unless something drastic happened, he was dead set now to reclaim all those missed hours of sleep in one go.

"How're you feeling?" Karkat slurred. Dave paused to think about it. It felt like a lot to process.  
"Warm," he said finally. "Heavy."  
Both of those things were most definitely the product of his slightly swollen belly, heavy with Karkat's fluids that were locked inside him by the knot. He never wanted to move again. He wanted to lay here just like this, warm and content at Karkat's side while nations rose and fell around them.

"We'll talk more in the morning," Karkat said, pulling a blanket up over them both. Even that much effort seemed like a tremendous undertaking right now, as if the blanket were made of lead or they were trapped on a planet with ten times the gravity.  
"I can talk now," said Dave. "That was the best fucking sex I've ever had. Please fuck me like that every day for the rest of our lives."  
"Uh," said Karkat. He patted Dave’s hip. "We'll talk."


End file.
